


Getting A Reaction...

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward Characters, Brunch, Club Fic, Dancing, Family, Fluff, HEA, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, Minor Charlie Weasley/Neville Longbottom, Minor Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Ron does his best to avoid Malfoy, until he can't.





	Getting A Reaction...

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally left Harry out of the fic b/c as always, when it comes to Draco being with someone else, I can never decide who to pair Harry with — so we can take this as Harry being asexual, or being with someone more of an OMC. Also, I didn't want to make everyone in the fic gay, lol, so that's another reason good enough to leave him off-screen. Enjoy. 
> 
> Totally unbetaed. If there are any glaring mistakes, do let me know via email: digthewriter @ gmail. com

The only reason they are in the same social circle is because Ginny when decided it was time to settle down, she was going to do it with Pansy Parkinson. Well that, and that every time Ron goes to the clubs, Malfoy is on the dance floor with some random bloke wrapped all around him. 

As if seeing Malfoy around in the gay clubs wasn't enough; trying to ignore him every Friday night, wasn't enough. Now, Ron has to see him every other Sunday for brunch at Ginny's new place. 

Ron does his best to ignore Malfoy. He purposefully seats himself between Ginny and his parents or his other siblings, while Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy sit across the table. 

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Ron's dad asks, looking directly at Pansy's friends, and Ron knows it's because they're all nervous. After the war, they were always nervous to be around the Weasleys, or Harry, or whoever else's family that had been killed in the war. 

Ron doesn't blame them for the war, but he had fought in it, and seeing them had been a reminder of everything he'd lost. Everyone. 

"It was fine," Nott says shrugging before he picks up the plate of bacon in front of him. Ron glares, because, he was going for the bacon too, and then Nott quickly puts the plate down. 

As Ron reaches for the plate, Malfoy grabs it from him. 

"What the…" Ron starts to say but Ginny kicks him in the shin. "Ow, Gin!" 

Malfoy smirks before he helps himself to the bacon and then puts a few pieces of it on Nott's plate. That's it, Ron's had enough! He reaches over and all but yanks the plate off Malfoy's hand. 

"Manners, Ron!" his mother scolds him. 

"It's all right. The brunch's just getting started," Malfoy says, and Ron scowls. 

"What does that mean?" 

"Wait until you hear what Blaise was up to this weekend," Malfoy replies and then Zabini elbows Malfoy in the ribs. "What the hell!" 

"Oh, did you have interesting plans, Blaise?" Arthur asks, acting oblivious to it all. 

"I…uh…had a date." 

"Oh?" Molly asks. "Give some of the waffles to Theo dear," she turns to Ron and says, "You boys need to eat more!" 

"Yes," Zabini says and then looks at Parkinson, glaring, as if he's willing her to change the subject. 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out Zabini doesn't want to talk about his date, while Malfoy is really pushing for it. And that can only mean one thing, Malfoy wants to push one of Ron's buttons. Fine then, he'll bite. "Who did you have a date with?" Ron asks, before anyone else can, or the subject gets changed. 

Zabini's eyes fly open and he looks at Malfoy, sourly. "It's not important." 

"No, tell me," Ron says. "It's obvious Malfoy wants me to be upset by it. So go ahead, try me." Ron is looking directly at Malfoy when he says that. He's ready to take the challenge. 

"Uh…Her…Mio…Ne."

"You had a date with Hermione?" Ginny all but shouts, looking livid. For some reason, she's more upset about this than Ron is. Or Ron would have been, if he cared. 

"Does this mean I can't come to brunch anymore?" Zabini asks, looking scared, and at that, Ron decides he likes the man. He has his priorities straight. Ginny and Pansy really do exceed expectations every other weekend for their little get-together. 

"Only if you bring her," Ginny says with so much attitude it makes Ron's heart melt. Still, Ron doesn't care. He's moved on. He and Hermione had a good thing going until they ended it, and then that was that. Ron preferred shagging men more than women, anyway, so it wasn't so difficult to mend his heartache. 

He also knows it'll be a while before Hermione can come to brunch though, _if_ Zabini and her hit it off, that is. Harry is still waiting for his invitation. 

"Gin, it's all right," Ron says, patting her knee. "It's old news. Me and 'Mione. I'm happy for your Zabini, good luck with her." 

And with that, the topic is changed. Ron picks up his mimosa and takes a sip all while smirking at Malfoy who looks utterly disappointed. Still, Ron knows Malfoy won't give up easily. By this time next brunch, he'll have something else to say to put Ron in a bitter mood. 

Ron's looking forward to it. If Malfoy won't let Ron simply ignore him, then Ron will just have to keep acting like the bigger man.

***

Another Friday night at Rain, and another bloke wrapped around Malfoy in the middle of the dancefloor. Ron has thought about going to a different club so he doesn't have to see (and avoid) Malfoy every time, but it's the matter of principle. If Malfoy doesn't go away, then why should he have to?

Although tonight, Ron's not alone. Charlie and Neville are visiting from Romania and Ron's invited them out to the club with him. Tonight, he should have picked a different venue. 

"Hey, look it's Draco!" Neville says enthusiastically before he waves at the man. 

"Oh, so it is," Charlie says, looking at Ron. He gives Ron a look he can't decipher. "Should we invite him over here?" 

"Yes!" Neville shouts, and "No!" says Ron. 

"I'll go and get him," Neville says before he charges himself into the crowd to get to Malfoy. 

"Interesting you and Malfoy are at the same club. See him here often?" Charlie asks with a hint of amusement in his tone and Ron can't help but roll his eyes. 

"He's here every Friday, just like I am. I don't talk to him, and he doesn't talk to me. So drop it before you start telling people and they'll read into something that's not there." 

"Into what?"

"Nothing. I hate he's always here." 

"So why don't you go somewhere else?" 

"Why should I?" 

"Look who I found!" Neville says with delight as he pulls Malfoy into their little crowd and wraps an arm around Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy immediately looks uncomfortable, and if anything, that brings a bit of joy to Ron. 

He smirks. 

"What are you smiling at?" Malfoy snaps. 

"Nothing. Just enjoying the night," Ron says with a wink. As he looks away, he spots Jacob, someone he'd pulled a few weeks ago. The man gives him a grin and keeps walking. Ron liked Jacob, and makes a mental note of going to fetch him later if he doesn't find anyone else for the night, or if he can shake his brother and brother-in-law off. 

When he hears Malfoy snort, Ron turns his attention back to him. " _What_?" 

Malfoy shrugs before he eases himself out of Neville's grasp. "Get you two a drink?" he asks Neville and Charlie, acting as if Ron's not there at all. 

Which is fine, because Ron does not want a drink from Malfoy, thank you very much. 

When he's gone, Charlie turns to him again. "What's your problem with him? He's turned out to be a decent bloke." 

"I don't have a problem with him. What's his problem with me? Did Ginny tell you he tried to start shit at brunch the other day because his best friend is dating Hermione?" 

Charlie laughs, pulling Neville close to him. "Maybe he's just trying to gauge your response because he wants to know if you're still hung up on your ex?" 

"Why would he care?" Ron asks, "he only wanted me to flip out at the table so Mum and Dad could round up at me again. They're always telling me what I'm doing wrong, as if no one else in this family has ever had a temper tantrum." 

"I know ever since your break-up with Hermione, you've been shagging everything left and right like it's going out of style. Why haven't you tried to pull Malfoy? You tried to shag Nott." 

"How do you know about that?" 

Charlie raises an eyebrow. "You don't think Ginny talks to me? I am her favourite brother, after all." 

"Yeah, because you're never here long enough to annoy her," Ron replies, rolling his eyes. "I knew Nott wasn't interested in me, it was just to get a reaction—" Ron abruptly stops himself. Shit, he's not even had a drink yet and he's divulging information to his brother he's always kept secret. 

As if on cue, Malfoy returns with drinks. Two in each hand. He gives the gin and tonics to Neville and Charlie and offers the beer to Ron. Ron raises an eyebrow before he slowly accepts it. It's Ron's staple drink. He likes the session lager because he can have a few over the course of the night and doesn't have to wake up looking for a hangover potion. He'd no idea Malfoy had seen him drink it. 

"Let's dance!" Neville says, pulling on Charlie's hand, and Charlie in turn, pulls Malfoy into the crowd. 

"You lot go ahead, I'll catch up," Ron says. He does _not_ want to be seen dancing with Malfoy. He doesn't know for certain but he and Malfoy have their separate corners of the club, and Malfoy doesn't come around Ron, and Ron does the same. He's not going to mess that up now, even if it's just his brother and Neville wanting to dance. They can dance with Malfoy, Ron doesn't care. 

"Oh, come on," Charlie says before Ron can walk away to look for Jacob. 

In a moment's notice, he's been pulled into the crowd, Charlie and Neville jumping around to the music with their grip tight on Ron and Malfoy. Malfoy looks as uncomfortable as Ron feels. As the music changes, Neville lets go of his hold on Ron to pull Charlie close to him, and Ron can tell he and Malfoy are finally free. There's a few seconds of awkwardness before a tall man with light brown hair wedges himself in-between Ron and Malfoy, and starts to dance with Malfoy. His arms are around Malfoy's neck and it looks like he's about to pull Malfoy into a kiss. This is Ron's signal to get the fuck away. Without meaning to, he locks his gaze with Malfoy for a second, hating how disappointed he feels, and walks away. 

Before he can reach the bar and order himself another drink, maybe something stronger now, when someone tugs on his elbow. 

"What the fuck was that?" Malfoy asks, looking annoyed. 

Ron stares at him in disbelief. Why does _Malfoy_ have any right to look annoyed? Ron's not done anything wrong. Not that he feels wronged by Malfoy, because he absolutely does not. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Exasperated he asks, "What is your problem, Malfoy?"

"My problem? Why did you—why did you leave?" 

It's loud in the club, but did Ron hear that right? Is he crazy to think Malfoy sounds vulnerable right now?

"You were dancing with that bloke, and we were just all next to each other because Neville and Charlie needed an excuse to be all over themselves in public…" Ron gestures towards them; Neville is grinding on Charlie with Charlie's face buried in Neville's neck. "So, whatever, Malfoy. Go dance with your bloke-du-jour."

"That's rich coming from you," Malfoy retorts. When Ron gives him a confused-annoyed look, Malfoy decides to continue. "It's not like you're not leaving here every fucking Friday night with a different man, or not even _leaving_ rather going in the back alley, or the toilet, or—" 

"What's your point?" 

"Nothing," Malfoy says, raising his hands in mock surrender. "No point." He starts to walk away and is half-way to the dancefloor when it's now Ron, tugging on Malfoy's arm. "Go away, Weasley." 

"No," Ron says, firm, and realises that he actually doesn't want to. Not at all. He crowds into Malfoy's space, pressing his hips against Malfoy's who doesn't seem to know what to do with himself all of a sudden. 

"Don't…don't tease me like this."

There's something in Malfoy's voice that breaks Ron's heart. Before he can stop himself, before he can even begin to think what it all means, and how much he's _wanted_ to do this, Ron kisses him.

There's slight hesitation at first, but eventually, Malfoy kisses him back. He tastes sweet, and Ron slightly parts his mouth to let Malfoy slide his tongue in. He's not fighting it anymore. He's not fighting that he wants to taste Malfoy, feel all of him, and be that bloke that wraps himself around Malfoy's body. 

He has no idea what it all means, but he knows one thing for sure. Malfoy has finally managed to get a reaction out of Ron. Brunch, will surely be interesting.

* * *

END


End file.
